


The King's Dirty Work

by Bluesynews



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesynews/pseuds/Bluesynews
Summary: Schlatt looses the election and hires Mr. Technoblade to help him win.Aka an AU in which Wilbur wins the election by a landslide, and wants to revive L'menburg to it's fullest. Schlatt on the other hand, isn't happy with that and will get presidency in anyway he needs to.(I missed some of the Stream's so sorry if I got the reason for Wilbur wanting to be president wrong, but this is an AU so it shouldn't matter.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The King's Dirty Work

The sky seemed... endless to Schlatt. Stars were glowing ever so lightly, the moonshine was illuminating even the littlest part of the river he was sitting in front of, even the fish that past his line was caught with some of the moonlight. He wondered if they knew anything that had happened, 'of course not, they're stupid fish.' He told himself, though, even the smartest of people still question the stupidest of things. Whether it was if fish remembered the names you give them, or why Wilbur Soot won the presidency. 

Schlatt knew it should have been him, standing in front of the podium, explaining why he was a good president and exiling Wilbur and Tommy. Ultimately destroying L'menburg in the end. 

He thought he did everything he could have, rigging the system, promising false possibilities. Nonetheless, they still choose the famously loved British man. 

Fuck that.

He had to do something, casting his line one last time, he sat there waiting. Thinking. He may not be able to take down the president himself, but he knew someone who could. He pulled the line, watching the poor creature hooked onto it flop endlessly. He pulled out an arrow he was holding onto from a previously killed skeleton and stabbed into the fish, painlessly and quickly killing it. 

He counted the amount of fish he killed, twenty-four, enough for him and his buddy, Quackity. He collected the pulled, wrapping it up in a piece of paper, to prevent them from getting dirty, or vice versa. 

Stuffing his rod back into the bag he was wearing, he headed off, back to the little shack, him and Quackity built up. He opened the door, noting the Redstone lamps turned off, Quackity must be asleep. 

He put the raw cod into their shared furnace and headed off to bed, the fish should be done in the morning and maybe Quackity would get them out for them. 

Waking up for Schlatt wasn't his strong suit, especially not when he was obnoxiously woken up to the banging of two certain sixteen-year boys. He rolled his eyes, prettied up his hair, and opened up the door. 

"Hello?" He announced, his voice still gruff from sleeping, "oh… it's you two."

"Uhh, hello Schlatt, is Big Q there?" The older boy of the two, Tommy asked. Still wearing the stupid suit he made for the revolution they had. 

"Quackity you mean? No, I haven't, he left earlier I suppose. Or he's still asleep, I wouldn't know," he answered them, "I'll send him to you if I see him," he lied, almost _too_ effortlessly, but the boys left it and walked away. 

Schlatt walked over to the furnace, noticing the cooked cod had been moved out of it, so his roommate did see it! He stepped over to their shared food chest and pulled out some mutton, and sat down on the stairs they had for chairs. 

After finishing the mutton, he stood up, checked the blast furnace, and put a couple of pieces of iron in it. He walked out of the house, thinking of what to do while waiting for Quackity to return.

He had a plan on how to be the president, but it happened to do with a certain pink-haired king and a few stacks of diamonds.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
